Information Technology companies and manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing computing devices with high availability. High availability is a characteristic that aims to ensure a level of operational performance, such as uptime for a period higher than a system that does not have the high availability characteristic. However, some computing devices with the high availability characteristic do become unavailable.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. An index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without an index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with an index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually. In another example, an index number of “I,” “M,” etc. can be used in place of index number N.